


the mummy returns

by animewriter



Series: The Mummy Chronciles (sterek) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Mummy Returns (2001)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Stiles, living dead, mummy - Freeform, reseruction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animewriter/pseuds/animewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>art two of my sterek the mummy serries enjoy and comment and give me some love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

5000 years ago, a fierce warrior Known as the scorpion king ,lead a great army on a campaign to conquer the known. After a vicious campaign which lasted 7 long years,The scorpion king and his army were were driven deep into the sacred desert of Ahm by one they slowly perished under the scorching sun, until only the great warrior himself was left alive.  
Near death, the Scorpion King made a pact with the dark God Anubis, that if Anubis would spare his life And let him conquer his enemies he would give him his soul. his accepted his offer and spared his life. giving him a scorpion to which the warrior ate greedily. The desert around him grew into an oasis and he screamed in victory and relief.  
Anubis gave the Scorpion king command of his army and like an evil flood, they washed away all that lay before them.  
When his task was done, Anubis forced the Scorpion King to serve him for all time...or so the legend says..but thats just what it is..right? A story..nothing more..  
The ancient Egyptian's took it serriously and each lifetime a member of the royal family would be givin the task of protecting the bracelet of Anubis..a bracelet that was was supposed to lead them to the Oasis of Ahm Shere..the last protector was none other than the beautiful but lethal omega prince Genesis..

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five years after the events of the mummy..  
Stiles clung nervously to Derek in his sleep as the reoccurring dream overcame him. He was in a scantly clad outfit dawned in jewelry plated in gold and other jewels. He walked past a set of guards eyeing them playfully as he held protectively to a box. Derek...was there too looking more clean shaven and only wearing a white skirt of some kind and gold breast plates. He leaned in close and kissed the prince lovingly before starting to walk along him keeping a hand on him possessively.  
He turned lightly in his sleep his fingers twitching as the dream continued on and the scene changed and he was twirling a strange looking three pronged knife absently as he waited for something...someone..A male painted in gold walked over to him with a cocky grin. "Jen sa mun took you long enough." He greeted tersely. "I Heard you are being considered to be my fathers new protector." He eyed him suspitously.  
"Of course I am stronger than you..its only natural..what are you but a weak prince." Jen sa mun said with a feral smile.  
"I am going to be blunt..if you fail him..I will kill you." He warned playing with his knife.  
"Now is that anyway to speak to your future den mother and queen?" Jen a mun asked with a grin.  
"Mother hardly you aren't an omega and thus cant give children. You are nothing more than a beta and I will never view you as such." He hissed baring his fangs before storming away. no..he thought...Dont turn your back on him...he isn't to be trusted...Your father..he is going to die...stop..no...  
His heart rate increased as he clung to his sheets as the scene changed and he was leaning against a post holding a scroll. He looked down and saw Derek being dragged in a spear sticking out of his side. He screamed and dropped his scroll running to his side ..He was hurt..His mate was hurt..  
He woke up in a scream sweat falling down his face. Derek quickly sat up and pulled him close. "Gen...what is the matter..are you okay?" Derek asked concerned.."You..were having one of those dreams again weren't you?" He forwned knowingly as he held his shaking mate close. Stiles nodded tearfully clinging to him as he cried softly. "YOu..were hurt..." he whimpered.  
"I am not though i am fine..its okay." Derek soothed. "Its okay..we are safe..everything's fine..I am safe..the kids are safe..lets go back to sleep." he coaxed laying his mate back down. "We are safe.."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its short i have to help my grandpa and i wanted to make sure this was updated. I will also be reading the entries and announcing the winner on friday

Derek can't say he ever wanted to go to egypt ever again. No..he would much rather be in their house in london...but His mate would not be satisfied with that..Especially with the dreams he had been having. It worried Derek but there was not much he could do. IT was not like he could protect him from his own dreams.

So now here he was in the tomb gun out and his red eyes glowing as he looked around alert to any movement. Suddenly foot steps were heard and he quickly turned gun pointed only to relax when he saw it was only their eldest son Alexander. The kid stepped back in surprise. "Dad!" the boy gasped his eyes flashing for a moment. "Why are you pointing that at me!" He huffed looking older than he was.

"Sorry Alex i thought you were something else." Derek said lowering his gun and pocketing it.

"Like what? we are the only ones here and no mummy is going to be walking around." Alex snorted. The kid was too smart and clever for his age..Derek blamed Stiles. "Funny story about that..I will have to tell you sometime..but i have more important things to talk about..like why aren't you in the front by the bags." Derek asked narrowly.

"I got bored. " Alex said simply.

"Well..go build a mouse trap or something. Its too dangerous for you to be wanderign around by yourself. If you don't want to sit there you can hang out with your mother." He growled.

"No...but i came here to tell you about your tattoo I found it on one of the walls and..I.." He started to protest only to get interupted.

"Go..to the bags right now."Derek ordered not looking amused in the slightest.

"but..the tattoo.." The boy protested.

"Im sure its amazing and i will look at it later but go to the bags and wait for us." He ordered. With a growl the boy went and turned back. "Don't growl at me young man." He ordered before leaving once he was sure his son was heading back. "Thank god i didn't bring all my kids with." he snorted with a sigh. His other two kids were at home much too young for such a trip and were being watched by Derek sister laura. ..but this kid had insisted he come along.

Meanwhile Stiles was walking towards a wall clutching his torch only to see an asp hissing at him. "Oh shoo You." He growled as he kicked it away from him only for it to just narrowly miss hitting Derek in the face. Thankfully he ducked in time. "Those are poisonous you know." Derek said dryly.

"Only if they bite you." Stiles teased.

"I saw your son he..is becoming more and more like you everday. I swear." Derek shook his head.

"Like me? You mean smart,devilishly sexy and all around dashing?" Stiles quipped.

"No..annoying." Derek replied dryly.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ready to open it?" Stiles asked holding up a chisel causing Derek to raise his eyebrow at him. "Okay...maybe not these tools..we can do it your way." he gave in at the look.  
"thought so." Derek grinned as he used his alpha Strength to knock the door down before turning to grin at him his eyes red as he sneered clearly gloating.  
"Nice impressive." Stiles said sarcastically as he clapped his hands slowly. "Come on lets go." He said turning from him.  
"Har har." He laughed just as sarcastically before moving ahead shoving him playfully causing Stiles to pout. Stiles held onto his torch as he moved forward only to have a bug of some kind fly past him causing him to move his torch back and forth to make it go away. However as soon as he stopped he looked on in awe as the room went from old and faded to a spectacular gold. Everything looked shinny and new.  
"What the?" He turned took a step forward only to stop as a pale skinny male with medium length black hair walk past him. He couldn't see his face since he was turned. He blinked trying to see better as he went into a trance almost as a scene played out in front of him.  
Stiles watched silently as the young man decked in gold talked in a hushed tone with two men loincloths holding spears as he clutched a box of some kind. With his back still turned he stepped back inside and set the box down on a round platform and gestured for the two men to go stand by it before turning and stepping out closing it before looking around carefully as if to make sure no one was watching. Once he was satisfied he turned a star shaped ornament on the door to the left twice than to the right before firmly closing it and stepping back. Stiles looked carefully hoping to get a good look at what this male looked like...something told him that this male was a little too familiar.  
He could tell as he walked closer that the young male whose face was still too blury was clearly a prince. There on his forhead was a golden headband with a snake head on top. The clothes and jewels further testified to that. The special arm bands showed him to be an omega. He squinted his eyes to try to see the face. He was getting close. the scenes was disrupted however when Derek walked thru the prince as if he wasn't even there the scene went away and everything went back to normal. Disappointed he started moving the torch back and forth quickly to try and trigger the vision again.  
Derek stopped and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You know they say if you move it fast enough you can make words." He snorted causing Stiles to stop with a sheepish expression.  
"I..am sorry i think i had a vision..of sorts...There was a prince..and everything looked like it did back than..it was almost like my dreams i have been having." Stiles insisted as Derek looked at him skeptically. "No really its true..You know its almost like these dreams have lead me here..I haven't been able to focus on anything but it..maybe we will be able to get some answers in this room. I need to know or i might not be able to sleep at night.."  
"Ever since you have had those dreams I haven't been able to sleep either." Derek huffed as he struggled with the door. "So tell me if your so called visions are true than how do we open this door?" he asked gruffly.  
Without a second thought Stiles walked over and did exactly what he saw the prince do and stepped back as he watched the door open.  
"Okay..now you are scaring me." Derek gaped.  
"I am scaring myself." Stiles replied honestly as he stepped into the hidden room only to stand still. "What is it?" Derek asked looking over his shoulder only to make a face at the scorpion covered floor. "Of course..maybe you should let me go first." Derek said putting his hand in front of Stiles who only rolled his eyes and pushed his hand away .  
"Please Derek you should know by now i am not just some helpless omega..After all what are scorpions compared to an undead mummy?" He scoffed as he gingerly stepped in between the creatures as derek followed him step by step with a frown.  
"I feel like i have been here before" stiles said absentmindedly as he landed on the other end of the room.  
"No one has been in this room for hundreds of years..expect these guys." Derek said pointing to the crypts lining up the room.  
"than..how do you explain me knowing where this is?" He asked holding a box that was hidden.  
"Luck." Derek insisted.  
Meanwhile Alex was playing with a mouse trap he had made when he heard someone comming. thinking quick he climbed on top of the wooden make shift tower to hide. He watched quietly as three men came in quietly arguing amongst themselves.  
"Let's just get the box and go." One man said gruffly. "Check everything..but be careful..this place is cursed."  
Alex watched amused as they dug around. Quietly he reached for his sling shot and grabbed a pebble before lunching at one of them causing them to scream startled.  
"Its the curse" The skinny one shrieked before Alex launched another..and another..till finally one was caught by the leader without him even looking. With a snarl the man turned around and narrowed his eyes at the tower. Alex gasped . He was so in trouble..  
In another part of the tomb Stiles was wiping the box off while Derek was eyeing it distrustfully. "I really think we should put it back." Derek growled not liking the feeling he was getting.  
"It is just a box." Stiles laughed. "What harm can come from a box." He asked skeptically.  
"Yea what harm can come from a box..or say a book." Derek reminded.  
"Nothing bad is going to happen." Stiles rolled his eyes as he stepped off only to accidentally set of a switch causing a roaring sound to be heard. "Okay..point taken.."  
"What does the box say Genesis?" Derek demanded wanting to know what they were up against this time.  
"robbers will...drink from the nile.." Stiles read the box. "Huh..that doesn't sound too bad.." He said optimistically just before water broke thru. "Okay...this maybe bad.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i have been sick..stupid light headedness and being off kilter. i get like this alot durring the winter. i got a weak immune system.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter features the winner of the writting prompt. COngrats again OSeiSan! I am already working on your part which will be apearing in 3 or 4 chapters.

Derek and Stiles tried to out run the flood of water only to fall thru a collasped floor and land in a small room. "Derek...I think we maybe in trouble here." Stiles gasped as he tried to stay afloat and keep his head above water.

"Really...you don't say dear.." Derek growled. "I told you it was a bad idea to touch this..can't you find a safer occupation that doesn't invlove putting our lives in danger..I mean come on we have children." He said as he tried to find a way out.

"I cant just stay home like other Omegas.. I need to do something or i will litterally go insane!"

"Yea..well...we are litterally going to be dead in a few minutes if we don't get out of here." Derek growled.

Meanwhile a frantic Alex was trying to stay on the makeshift loft as the werewolves below tried to knock it down. "Get down here you little mutt." one of them growled.

"No!" Alex growled his eyes flashing yellow as he tried to stay on top only to yell out in panic as it tipped over hitting a column with enough force to knock it over. Merton watched from where he fell as column after column fell in a domino effect causing the last one to make a hole in the wall unleashing a flood of water to be unleashed flushing the intruders out of the tomb.

"Wow." Alex gasped in awe only to turn away from the scene at the sound of his parents voices as they tumbled out of the whole soaking wet. "..Daddy...poppa..I can explain everything ." he said sheepishly.

A dig was taking place not far off in another area of the desert. Workers dug meticulously as if searching for something. A few feet away under a canopy a well dressed cold looking woman with long wavey brown hair held a book protectively as she grinned at another girl with raven hair. "the book of the dead the power to give life." The other girl named Kali grinned as she set her own book down.

"And the book of life..with the power to take it away." Jennifer grinned as she put it down by kali's. "I thought that was my job?" Kali smirked licking her lips.

Just than one of the diggers hit something in the big hole they were digging causing the ground to start to sink. Nervous they all stepped back fearfully as a hissing sound was heard. The two girls grinned when they heard the screaming as the bugs poured out and started to devour all those who couldn't get out of the hole fast enough.

"We are close.." Jennifer grinned as a car pulled up and others used fire to kill the bugs before they could kill anymore workers. The leader of the group an old man with graying hair turned at the sound of another group yelling this time in exitment. "They have found him!" he called out to the two girls who ran to check. They found a machine pulling a large misshapen form in the middle of it a horrible gruesome creature laid.

"Its really him." Jennifer said in awe as she ran her hands lovingly along the enclosed creature. The moment was disrupted by the three men from earlier pushing thru the crowd. "Out of our way or i will rip your insides out." The shorter one threatened before stoping before The two girls and the old man. "Gerard." the tallest male replied as he gestured for his two men to stop.

"Just Argent is fine." The old man said with a frown of disaproval. "Where is the bracelet?"

"We ran into a bit of unexpected trouble." The shorter one snorted. "Do you want us to go get it?"

"You lost the bracelet!" Gerald growled reaching for his gun as the three thieves did the same causing Gerard's guards to do the same.

With a bored look on her face Jennifer stepped between the two groups. "Children please lets keep this civil." She said firmly before turning to the three newcomers.

"Now ...tell us where is the bracelet now?" She asked firmly.

"Its in merry old england." The tall one replied.

Unknown to them a spy listened in not far off he stepped back further out of sight as he fixed his hod revealing the face to be of Isaac the former magi. "Oh..no...Scott and the others.." he muttered before hurrying away.

The Prince Genesis looked over the Nile as he replayed the event a while ago. As his father, the Pharaoh, instilled in him the responsibility of guarding the Scorpion bracelet. It has been passed on by centuries from their ancestors, and now, it is his responsibility to protect. There was something unsettling though, as he also remembered his father's Concubine winning their fight. Now, it is the Concubine's job to keep the Pharaoh safe, his own father.

Well, that didn't seat well with the Prince.

As if sensing the great frustration, Derikus-the head of the Magi, his lover-suddenly appeared beside the Prince and gave him one of his sweetest comfort hugs. This is why he loved Derikus, this is why he cannot see his future without wedding this man. This man was his as much as the man owned him.

"What's wrong my Prince?" Derikus inquired. "A face as beautiful as yours should never wear such sour expressions. The sky will cry."

The Prince showed rolling his eyes as he placed a sweet kiss upon thy temping lips. "My love, Derikus, you should not speak this way as if I am of worthy. The gods might hear us."

Derikus showed a shocking expression as he pressed. "The gods know you are of worthy my love. You do not know what miracle you bring us." With that he pressed his lips more firmer against the Prince lips, loving the way the Prince sighed so lovely into it. Before anything lead to another though, Derikus gently pushed his Prince away to ask once more, "So, may I ask what it is that worries you?"

Looking away, the Prince's lips thinned as he confided his deep thoughts. "I do not like that I lost to that... that Concubine for father's protection. I do not-never trusted him with the Pharaoh!"

Derikus sighed, since this was not the first time the Prince complained about the Pharaoh's lover. "My Prince, though troubling it might be. We have already tried and failed to let the Pharaoh see our ways... He loves the Concubine so much."

"More than he loves me?!" The Prince exclaimed. His wide eyes looking to Derikus, and the warrior quickly said, "Of course not! You are the Prince. You are his son. His most beloved, and not only by him but by all."

"Then why does he not heed my warning then? That Concubine is a snake! I-I see him and... and his looks..."

"Looks?" Now, Derikus was confused.

The Prince looked back to his lover and stifled a sigh. "N-nothing... I just don't like the way he looks."

Derikus in return laughed, "If you are worrying if your father sees the Concubine more beautiful than you, then you are wrong." Derikus kissed his lover, whispering the next words in the Prince's mouth, "You are nothing but the most beautiful in the world, if not, in the whole universe..." He kissed his lover more, "and so strong... the Keeper of the Bracelet of Anubis."

The Prince could do nothing but smile.

Stiles was jolted awake by his eldtest son. "Daddy We are back..look Auntie Cora and Laura is even there with Merton and Milly are here too." He said excitedly pointing to Derek's sisters were both hodling one of his youngest kids as they grinned and waved. With a yawn he got out and made his way to them.

"Are you okay...you looked like you were having a bad dream." Derek asked concerned as he wraped his arms around Stiles.

"No..i was having...an..interesting dream..but it wasn't bad...not really." Stiles shrugged brushing off the bad feeling he was getting before turning his attention to his children who were calling out for him eager to be held. The feeling..was probably nothing more than his paranoia anyway..


	5. Chapter 5

They arrived with no hitch as Stiles listened to His youngest son Merton babble nonsesnically about everything and anything as Milly slept in Derek's arms. Besdie them A pouting Alex was holding the box. "Set the box on the table Alex." Derek said absently as stiles while holding his son Merton helped Derek take off his coat.

"yes Daddy." Alex groaned as he set the box down. "IT weighs a fucking ton." Alex cursed causing Merton to gasp.

"Bad word! Alex say bad word!" Merton gasped pointing at Alex accusingly.

"Thats right he did Merton. Watch your tongue Alex." Stiles scolded.

"Daddy!" Alex pouted not looking effected at all by his glare. With a sigh Stiles set Merton into the play pen who imidiently went to the toys and started playing.

"I am going to go lay milly down." Derek said with a yawn. "You know...this box could be the key to our next trip..we should leave...tomor.." Stiles started to say only to be interupted by Derek. "The answer is no Stiles. We just got home." Derek interupted firmly.

"Exactly Derek . We are already packed. We can just go." Stiles grinned.

"Yea and what about the kids?" Derk countered. "Laura and COra are busy with their own familys right now. No baby sitter." Derek declared smuggly thinking he finally had him cornered.

"Well..um...scott..! He could!" Stiles declared. "Besides..this could be the expedition to end all expeditions!" Stiles explained. "It could be fun..relaxing even..just you and me..and an oasis..hmm wouldn't that be romantic." Stiles cooed pulling him close kissing along Derek's neck.

"Well...hmm..an..Oasis you say?" Derek asked distracted. "You mean like the kind we could go to with white sandy beaches clear blue waters and get one of those big drinks with the umbrellss?" Derek asked looking intrested.

"Of course darling." Stiles purred leaning in for a kiss "Doesn't that sound good?" he leaned in more only to have Derek stop him.

" Yea...too good! What is the catch?" Derek demanded finding it too good to be true.

"It...may...supposedly be the final resting place for the army of Anubis. " Stiles admitted sheepishly.

"There is always a catch!" Derek growled storming up the stairs. "The answer is no..We are not going."

"BUt...derek..come on.." Stiles Protested following him up the stairs not noticing their eldest Son Alex putting the bracelet on..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ug..its short i know. I wanted to update real quick while i had time. Review if you can. Love each review i get.


	6. Chapter 6

sorry i know this is not a chapter but i am working on them. i just wanted you to know there is a new poll up and you should vote for sterek. I guess the stydia fans have declared war on us and i dont know about you but i dont want to go down with out a fight so vote for sterek! my fellow sterek fans. if they win. I will make an awesome video

 

http://www.spoilertv.com/2014/01/usd-poll-best-teen-wolf-ship.html?m=1


	7. vote sterek and i will put a  lemon in if we win

http://thegeekiary.com/valentines-shipping-poll-round-2/6404/comment-page-2#comment-25663


	8. Chapter 8

While the adults were busy flirting with each other the toddlers watched as Alex took the bracelet out of the box and put it on his wrist. Merton giggled and pointed at him. "Bad!" he pointed as Milly giggled. "Oh shush." Alex snorted only to gasp as the braclet snapped on by itself. he backed up in surprise only for his eyes to widen at the scenery being shown before him. Landscapes appeared out of thin air. Pyramids appeared and disapeared till more buildings flashed before his very eyes ..unseen by others. He nearly fell back from the surprise and force of it.

finally the scenery ended and Alex fell back and looked at the bracelet in wonder as the toddlers looked at him in confusion. To them it looked like he was reacting to an invisible force. Frantically Alex pawed at the bracelet trying to get it off. The Bracelet however refused to budge.

meanwhile Stiles was continuing to kiss Derek lovingly as they worked their way toward the hallway to their rooms when he noticed a pair of omega style knickers hanging from a shelf. "those...knickers are not mine." He frowned pulling away from Derek.

Derek turned and looked up only to growl when he saw it. His eyes flashed red. "Scott." he growled annoyed.

meanwhile Scott was cuddling up to an omega hooker and working his way toward his room. "yea I own this place" he lied. "Im flithy rich...did i tell you i was rich?"

"Yea why do you think i am with you?" The omega asked boredly as he leaned into him. Since the last adventure 5 years ago Scott and Isaac had been having an off and on relationship..till finally about 6 months ago they had callled it quits thanks to Scotts gambling problem and Isaac paranoia over the former mummy returning. No matter what scott said Isaac would refuse to be away from his home for long and that alone put strain on their relationship...till finally They had to call it quits. He was ashamed with how low he had stooped..to using cheep males and women for his entertainment...but he was so damn lonely...it didn't help that he could barely see his 4 year old son

"So...are we going to do it?" The Omega asked as they neared the room.

"...well actually i was hoping we could just cuddle while i showed you my mummy adventure..I helped kill one you know." he grinned as he entered the room only to see a bunch of masked men drag him him. "wait...is...this because of isaac...or was this because of Steve..i was going to pay him back." he objected as the omega pouted and was pushed back.

"What is going on ?" the omega demanded as he was shoved out. "Wait...call me?" he protested

"yea..kinda have knives pointed at me at the moment" Scott protested as the omega was shoved out the door. "Serriously if this is about Isaac.. tell him its not my fault he didn't get the money for child support...i mean i still have to pay steve back..so.." he continued to protest.

"I dont know any steve or isaac." A old man said annoyed.

Next thing he knew he was being shoved into a chair and held down as a women came walking in holding a small pot. "...well..hello.." he said slowly checking her over.

"Hello Mr. Hale." Jennifer said with a smirk.

"Mr..hale...oh..you..mean Derek..im..not.." Scott started to protest as a knife was pressed harder against Scott's throat. "Okay..yea..thats me..Derek Hale.."

"Where is your mate?" Jennifer asked as she took a black snake out of the pot causing Scott to grow nervous. "..its an egyptian asp..its quite poisonous you know."

"My..Mate...Genim...he is not here..he is a bit of a free spirt.." he said nervously as he crossed his legs. "Did..i mention im single now..?" he asked flirting only to have the snake held up to his face. "okay...nevermind than.." Just than Derek entered and eyed the scene with a frown.

"Scott..i thought i told you no more crazy parties..we have kids here" Derek said in disaproval.

"Well...you know...it..was more of a spur of the moment thing i guess...i didn't even know it was going to happen till a few minutes ago." Scott joked weakly.

"Look..i don't know what Scott did..and im sure he may have deserved it..but i would like you all to get out of my house" Derek warned.

DOWNSTAIRS

"...I don't care what you do Alex..you will find the key right now! We have told you to not play with poppa and daddy's things" Stiles Scolded as he searched Alex's pockets for the key.

"I told you Daddy i dont know where it is!" Alex protested just as a tall man in a turban stepped up behind Stiles causing Alex to step back and grab the box which was still filled with one of Derek's trophies. "Who..are you.." Stiles asked as he stepped in front of Alex and tried to block the stranger from him and his two youngest who were not far behind. "What..do you want!" he demanded when he didn't get an answer.

"I have come here for the box" The man growled lowly as more men with swords appeared behind him ready to command.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay..i had so many troubles and issues..but hey im back and i have new sterek videos too! check out my channel animewriter10


	9. sorry

sorry not a new chapter..the new season has really bummed me out..i hate stalia and braeden to no end..I had a friend who has been cutting all braiden ,stalia well malia period scenes as wll as scenes with the new charecters..merely because i make sterek videos...i may need to get a temporary replacement to do that though..so if anyone wants to volenteer? 

anyway..i really am sorry about no chapters..i will get on it hopefully soon...in the mean time enjoy this thing i made..

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rtfxpeot-Ec&list=UUs-AQiaFEOXwGkmotEaC9Ng


End file.
